The present invention relates to the field of refrigerating, and particularly to condensers used in common refrigerators.
Known condensers common refrigerators contain a serpentine pipe with connected wire ribs that have projections in various planes (S. I. Kolokolov Condenser of the Home Refrigerator, Author Certificate (A. C.) 1 335 787. Bulletin No. 33, 1987), herein incorporated by reference. In these designs, a cooling agent of the refrigerator becomes cool due to free air convection in the room at the condenser surface.
One deficiency of these known condensers is their slow process of cooling because of the small air velocity at the condenser surface and its relatively high (room) temperature; this leads to a long working time of the compressor, and, as a result, to the higher consumption of electrical energy.
It is also known for common refrigerator condensers to contain a heat exchanger comprising: (a) a grounded electrode connected to a refrigerator housing wall, (b) a high-voltage electrode located between the heat exchanger and the refrigerator housing wall, and (c) a special cover (B. S. Babkin, I. A. Rogov, M. R. Bovkun and V. D. Mikhailov Condenser of the Air Cooling, A. C. 1 548 625, Bulletin No. 9, 1990), herein incorporated by reference. In this design, the cooling agent becomes cool due to free room air convection, which is intensified due to ionizing of the air in the vicinity of the condenser surface in order to create a so called “electrical wind.”
Deficiencies of this known condenser include: (a) a small cooling intensity because of a small air velocity at the condenser surface even with consideration of the “electrical wind” and its relatively high (room) temperature; this leads to a long working time of the compressor, and, as a result, to the higher consumption of electrical energy; (b) an energy consumption for creation of the “electrical wind”; and (c) increased safety requirements.
In one relevant known system, a refrigerating machine condenser contains an increased heat transferring surface that is made of: (a) serpentine pipe with ribs, in which the prime refrigerator cooling agent is moving, (b) an electrical ventilator unit, (c) volume around the serpentine pipe made as a porous capillary structure for evaporating the secondary coolant, which is water; this volume covers pipe serpentine surface and has special wicks immersed in the water tank (B. T. Marinuk Condenser of Refrigerating Machine. Russian Patent RU 2117885 C1, Bulletin No. 23, 1998), herein incorporated by reference. In this design, the cooling agent is cooled down due to water evaporation within the porous capillary structure, and the process is intensified with an electrical ventilator blowing room air on the porous capillary structure surface.
Deficiencies of this known condenser include: (a) an increased consumption of electrical energy because of the power consumed by the electrical ventilator; (b) a high noise level from the working fan; (c) the size of the whole set up is too big for placing in most homes; and (d) an insufficient cooling intensity because of the high temperature of blowing room air.